The Other Girl
by Princess Megha
Summary: Yi Jeong is in love… but not with Ga eul… He loves another girl so much that one single pout from her can make him go crazy; he will reach out for the stars just to fulfill her single wish… In short, she rocks his world…
1. Prologue

**THE OTHER GIRL**

 _Cari-Bum: Thank you so much for your review. I am glad you liked it so much… :_ _you are my first reviewer and it means a lot to me… thank you_

 _Charity: Thanks for your review… I am considering writing something on the soeul baby… so you may be in for a treat (that's if you feel it's a treat)…_

 _Megha: From one megha to another… thanks for liking my story… I am so glad to have found a fellow native who likes my story and shares similar interests… even I love the intimate scenes ;) but wasn't sure if it was worth fitting in this story. Thanks for inspiring me to write another one. I do not plan to be a dormant writer but I have to be honest and confess that I became brain dead after writing my first one. But maybe lady luck had other plans and I have come up with something in my mind. Thanks for commenting on my writing style too… I will definitely try and improve…_

 _Zarasolim: I am delighted you liked the story. I am planning to write more fanfics as and when I get time since SoEul is my favorite couple. Hope you like the other stories I write as well…_

 _Anonymous guests: Thank you for your reviews… I am glad you really liked my fanfiction worthy enough to be read multiple times. I hope to continue writing more and hope the reviews will come flowing…_

 _To all other readers: thank you for reading my fanfic… hope you liked it… I am looking for more reviews so as to get feedback on my writing style, my storyline and to know what else would you like me to write about… please continue showering your love on me… thanks once again…_

Prologue

Yi Jeong is in love… but not with Ga eul… He loves another girl so much that one single pout from her can make him go crazy; he will reach out for the stars just to fulfill her single wish… In short, she rocks his world…

How will ga eul react to this? Do you think Yi Jeong will have the courage to confess to Ga eul that there is someone else who has kept him wrapped around her fingers? For more find out in the upcoming chapters… ;)

Authors Note: Hey all I am planning a short mini chapter series… Hope you all will like it and post constructive feedback… Thank you…


	2. Who is the other girl?

Chapter 1: The Other Girl

The weather outside seemed to look like heaven. It was a beautiful, calm and sunny day with the winds dancing and swirling around the city of Seoul. The Sun smugly peeped in through the mass of white vapors that adorn the sky to disperse its rays and touch the divinely dazzling face of the most beautiful girl, waking her up from her colorful dreams.

She searched for the face that her eyes open to everyday. She looked around but could not find him anywhere. That was cue enough for her to start pouting, looking disappointed. She tried to stand up but landed straight on her bottom.

All this while, Yi Jeong was standing in the corner of the room observing her antics to see if she missed him. The triumphant smile on his face proved that she definitely missed him. On seeing her fall he quickly went over to her with a smile on his face but wrought with worry from inside thinking she might be hurt.

Ga Eul woke up from her sleep, stretching languorously like a cat and searched for the man to whom her heart and soul belonged to. She reached out towards his side only to find it empty. "Where is he? Where did he go to now?" Ga eul thought as she slipped on her robe and went looking for her missing husband.

Walking down the corridor, two rooms away from her own, she saw him. What she saw made her eyes pop out of her sockets. She didn't know if she should cry or just stare at the scene unfolding in front of her very own eyes.

Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter. I shall make sure the others are really long and enjoyable. Reviews awaited.


	3. The Other Girl Revealed

CHAPTER 2 – THE OTHER GIRL

Ga Eul started tearing up at the sight in front of her. Yi jeong was seated on the arm chair with a little girl in his arms and feeding her a bottle of milk.

Ga eul knew he had another girl in his life now. He loved her more than anything else in the world and that girl was their 5 month old baby girl, Ha Eun.

She knew Yi jeong was completely mesmerized and wrapped around their baby's little finger. He can and will turn around the entire world for the sake of her happiness and to see her smile. Ga eul felt jealous sometimes because she realized that the father-daughter bond was much stronger than the bond she shared with her daughter. But, she did not care. This was her happiness; it was her family and world.

Ha eun was the apple of their eyes. True to his words, Yi jeong treated her like a princess and Ga eul as his queen. H eun was 'Daddy's girl' and 'Mommy's world'. Nothing could break the bond and love shared by them.

Ha eun started wailing as soon as the bottle was over. Apparently, she wanted more. "Hush my baby! Appa's here. Don't cry. I will get another bottle for you. Don't cry my princess. Hush, Eunnie, my angel." He struggled with her as she continued crying.

"Give her to me, yeobo. I will feed her. You need some rest. You should not stress yourself so much." Ga eul coaxed Yi jeong as she took Ha eun from his arms. "Eunnie, Omma's here my baby. Good morning. Did appa wake you up and disturb your beauty sleep?" Ga eul cooed to her daughter and sent a soft glare towards Yi jeong who looked around the room grinning sheepishly.

She comforted herself on the feeding chair with Eunnie in her arms. She opened the zipper of her nightgown and unclasped the hook of her bra. She draped a blanket over her arm and started feeding their princess. Yi jeong stood in front of her, leaning on the changing station as he saw with jealous eyes the way Ga eul slightly rocked the chair, patting Ha eun, humming a tune as Ha eun suckled happily. The blanket slipped off her shoulder and fell to the ground.

"Jeongie, can you please pick it up and drape it over?" Ga eul continued humming. "No, let it be. You look divine when you feed our princess." Yi jeong kissed Ga eul's forehead. Ga eul blushed and held their daughter tighter. Ha eun fell asleep while feeding. Yi jeong chuckled at his sleeping beauty and picked her up from Ga eul's arms. Ga eul quickly arranged her dress while Yi jeong lay his sleeping bundle back in the crib.

"I am so jealous of you. You get to spend more time with her and you share such a special bond with her. She literally depends on you." Ga eul rolled her eyes at her husband's comment. " Yeobo, she needs both of us. She loves to see your face before everything else when she wakes up. Don't be jealous. I love you. Eunnie loves you too." Ga eul smiled at him. "As I love you both." Yi jeong whispered huskily before whisking her away to their room in his arms.

A/N: I can't be mean to my favorite couple... ;) Hope you people liked it and were not disappointed... Reviews awaited...


	4. Panic and Fear

CHAPTER 3 – THE OTHER GIRL

Ga Eul was lost. There was nothing left to do in this world to make her daughter stop crying. Ha Eun was bawling her tiny lungs out.

'All of 6 months and such tantrums. She definitely gets this from her Appa. If only he were here'. Ga Eul shook her head in despair. "What happened to my baby? Why are you crying my love? Are you hungry so soon? Omma just fed you an hour back." Ga Eul took Eunnie in her arms and walked around the nursery rocking her gently.

Ha Eun had abruptly stopped crying after a while. It was later that she felt heat emanating from her daughter's body and reaching upto her. 'OMO! What's wrong? Why is she burning up?' Ga eul cradled her daughter from her previous position to find tiny frothy bubbles coming from her mouth.

"Eunnie, my baby, wake up dear. What's wrong with you? Why are you frothing? Why aren't you waking up? What's wrong with my daughter? Ahjumma Han can you please come here?" Ga Eul screamed for help.

"Ahjumma Han, look at Eunnie. Her body is heating up. She is frothing at her mouth and isn't responding. What do I do? Why is she like this? Ahjumma please tell me something." Ga eul was in a state of panic, hysteria was about to seize her while she was crying her eyes out while staring at her dearest daughter.

"Mrs. So, our princess seems critically ill. We must take her to the doctor immediately." Ahjumma Han responded while making way to call Yi Jung.

Ga eul couldn't feel anything around her. She felt the whole world collapse around her as she heard Ahjumma Han's words. She looked at her precious daughter in her arms and suddenly felt her feet giving way.

"Master Yi Jung, this is Ahjumma Han. Something has gone wrong with Ms. Ha Eun. We are heading for the hospital, please be there as soon as possible. Mrs. So has also gone into a state of shock. We are taking her to The Yoon hospital now." Ahjumma Han quickly relayed her message on the phone to Yi Jung.

'My daughter, my princess, my Ha Eun. What's wrong with her? Don't worry dear. Your appa will protect you. I won't let anything or anyone harm you. Please be safe. I love you. Oh! Ga Eul, please be strong.' Fear gripped Yi Jung the moment he got Ahjumma Han's call. His entire universe shifted out of focus when he heard what happened to his beloved daughter and wife.

He immediately rushed to The Yoon hospital in his Lotus breaking all traffic rules in broad daylight. "Yah! Ji Hoo. Something is wrong with Ha Eun. They are bringing her to your hospital now. I want to know what happened. I want you to personally look into it and I want every god damn detail of it. Do you understand me Yoon Ji Hoo or I will personally ruin your entire hospital." Yi Jung screamed at Ji Hoo on the phone.

"What! Ha Eun, No way, not my god-daughter. I am on my way. Nothing happens to my god-daughter when I am alive. You don't need to ruin my hospital Yi Jung. I will fire my staff if they don't look after her properly. I love her too Yi Jung and obviously I will look after her case personally." Ji Hoo yelled back at Yi Jung.

Fear gripped at the otherwise cool, composed and calm Ji Hoo's heart the moment he got the news of his god-daughter's illness. He rushed to the hospital to look after her personally.

He saw Ga Eul sitting at the waiting area outside looking pale stricken, deathly and full of pain. She remained emotionless as if there was nothing else to live for in this world. His heart tugged at such a painful sight. He immediately went over to her, held her hand and assured her that he would do whatever it takes to make his god daughter healthy, happy and fine again.

With these words and a sealed promise, he rushed inside the room where Ha Eun was being held. Ga Eul still remained detached as if she just lost her will to live.

Yi Jung came rushing into the hospital to find a very disturbed, highly shaken and thoroughly panicked Ga Eul sitting in front of the room with pain stricken eyes. Yi jung just couldn't take the sight in front of him. It was heart breaking. He quickly walked towards her and held her in his arms.

"Shhhh! Jagi, I am here. Calm down. Tell me what happened. Don't be like this please. Let your emotions flow. Don't worry Ji Hoo is there with us. Nothing will happen to our dear princess. I won't let anything happen to her. I promise. I promise." He kept assuring her as he held her closer.

"J-Jeongie, it's my fault. I… I am s-so sorry. I am s-such a b-bad mo-mother. I-I couldn't even pro-protect our daughter." Ga eul stuttered as she cried into Yi Jung's shirt. "I am sorry, please forgive me. What's wrong with our daughter Yi Jung-ah? Why is she doing this to her Omma and Appa? Why is she going away from us? Doesn't she like me as her Omma? Why is she doing to us Yi Jung-ah. I want my daughter back, I want her hale and hearty in my arms. I want to see her smile, laugh and giggle in my arms. Bring her back Yi Jung-ah. I want my baby back. Do something Jung-ah." Ga eul pleaded and cried as she held onto Yi Jung's suit and shook him in despair.

"Sssshhhhh! Jagiya, don't say that. You are the best mother Ha Eun can ever ask for. Don't worry, I promise you she will be back in your arms, hale and hearty. I will get her back. Ji hoo will revive her to her healthy state. Don't worry Jagi. I am there for you. I love you and I love our precious daughter. I will do anything it takes to make her smile again and make her healthy again. Sssshhhh! Calm down Jagiya, just trust me." Yi Jung assured her with tears in his eyes.

"Yo! Yi Jung-ah, Ga Eul-ah. Where's Ha Eun? Is Ji Hoo with her? What happened? Why is she admitted? What's wrong? No one messes with my God-daughter. I will kill anyone who harms her. Where is she?" Woo bin came running to the hospital as soon as he got the news.

"Yah! What is the staff doing there? Aren't you supposed to be on my God-daughter's case? If I find you loitering around or helping others rather than taking care and curing my God-daughter, I swear I will fire you all from your jobs! Now get to work and make her alright." Jun pyo came through the hospital doors screaming at nurses and doctors and anyone in sight who were not attending to his God-daughter. 'How dare they treat others when my god-daughter is lying here?' He thought.

"Yi Jung, Ga Eul. I will put in all my power, strength and money to make sure Princess Eunnie is fine. Now where is that God damn idiot Ji Hoo. What's taking him so long?" Jun Pyo shrieked in the hospital premises.

Just then the door burst open and out came Ji Hoo looking agitated, furious and pale. "Guys! Ha Eun was _Poisoned_."


	5. Who Poisoned Ha Eun?

THE OTHER GIRL – CHAPTER 4

"WHAT!?" everyone jumped from their places and exclaimed in unison.

"Guys, sorry we are late. What happened to our princess? How is she now?" Jae kyung and Jan di came running towards them. "What's wrong? Why is everyone so stunned?" Jae asked. "M-My Baby!" Ga Eul fainted the moment she heard the shocking revelation. She couldn't contain it any longer, the pain of having to see their precious daughter so ill and weak and vulnerable. All the stress took a toll on her and as a result she fainted the minute she heard the heart breaking news.

"GA EUL!" Yi Jeong immediately caught his wife as she slid into unconsciousness. "PLEASE WAKE UP…" he begged. "Quick, bring her to the next room. I will have to check her." Jan Di quipped. Yi jeong didn't need any further instructions. He quickly carried her bridal style and placed her on the bed adjacent to Ha Eun's room. "She is only unconscious. There is nothing to worry about." Jan di heaved a sigh of relief.

"What is all this? Why is this happening? Our poor baby princess. Do you think there is someone behind all this?" Jae Kyung asked. "OF COURSE THERE IS SOMEONE BEHIND THIS, YOU MONKEY." Jun Pyo yelled. "I WILL KILL THOSE BASTARDS." Jun Pyo's fury knew no bounds. "No Jun Pyo! We will kill them, whoever is behind this, whoever tried to snatch away our precious bundle, WE will never forgive them. WE will make them PAY. WE will ensure that they beg to be burnt alive once WE are through with them." Woo Bin never looked as murderous as this before.

"NO Woo Bin. This is my fight. I will personally track the culprits and make them suffer like hell; much worse than hell. How dare they? HOW DARE THEY TOUCH MY DAUGHTER? HOW DARE THEY TRY TO KILL HER! THOSE BASTARDS HAVE JUST SANCTIONED FOR THEMSELVES A DEATH WARRANT AND I WILL SURELY DELIVER IT TO THEM." Yi Jeong was boiling mad. His voice was dipped in venom and his eyes were the coldest it can be.

"Guys! Stop it. We need to find out who did this first and being in a murderous state of mind won't help. She is my God-daughter too and I won't miss the opportunity to make them pay dearly but we need to be rational here." Ji Hoo said. "Ji Hoo's right guys. Yi jeong, when did you get the call from Ahjumma Han?" Jan Di asked. "This afternoon, Jan Di. Ga Eul told me that she has been crying since morning. After sometime she fell asleep and her body started heating up and she started frothing. That's when everyone panicked and got her to the hospital. She fed from Ga eul an hour before all this happened." Yi jeong said.

Woo Bin and Jun Pyo were seen making calls to some people. "Yes! I want complete information. Each and every small detail must be disclosed. Nothing should be missed out." Jun pyo was yelling on the phone. "Try contacting all the other leaders. I want solid information and check all CCTV cameras installed in the house. I want a background check on all the maids once again and don't you dare miss out on anyone." Woo bin seemingly calm spoke into his phone.

TRING TRING TRING TRRRIIIINNNGGGG !

Yi Jeong's phone started ringing. It was an unknown number but he picked it nevertheless. "Good evening Mr. Yi Jeong. I see your daughter has yet to wake up from her deep slumber. Don't you want to know who put her into that state in the first place? It was me. HHAHAHAHAHAHA!" A deep male voice spoke from the other end of the phone. Before Yi jeong could respond he heard another female voice. "Awwwww… Is the great Casanova upset? Poor Ha Eun. Imagine toying with the hearts of so many girls and getting a daughter yourself. Poor dearie doesn't even know her father's past. She had to bear the entire wrath. Heartbreaking isn't it?" the female voice squealed.

"Who are you? What do you want? How dare you harm my baby, you filthy bitch. Pray! Pray with all your heart that I don't find you or else you won't even know what hell is like. YOU WILL CRAVE FOR DEATH TO SWALLOW YOU EVEN BEFORE I AM DONE WITH YOU." Yi jeong screamed into the phone. "Woo bin! Find these two. Right now. NOW! I WANT THEM NOW."

"Already on it buddy. No one messes with Song Woo Bin's God-daughter. Leo! Track this number. Get me complete details. Who? Why? Where? How? Everything! Am I clear?" woo bin told one of his henchmen. "Yi Jeong, I have news. One of your maids did the deed. My men are bringing her here right now. Let's go to Ga eul's room." Jun pyo said. "Woo bin, lend me a gun will you?" Ji Hoo stated calmly. Everyone stared at Ji Hoo in shock. "What? They hurt my sweetheart. Cant I atleast threaten?" Ji Hoo mentioned with a chuckle.

"Here you go bro! Way to go." Woo Bin passed on a fully loaded gun to Ji Hoo with a wink.

A/N: SORRY GUYS! Am really sorry for updating after so long. It has been a maddening world out there for me. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one immensely. As a treat, I am going to post two chapters for you. Do review and let me know your thoughts. Ideas to improve the storyline are also welcome.


	6. Revenge is Scary

The Other Girl – Chapter 5

Ga eul woke up to everything white. The ceiling, the walls, the curtains even the chairs and sofas were white. She felt dizzy when she woke up but steadied herself as she tried to sit up. 'Where? Why? What's wrong?' she thought. As if on cue all the memories came flashing in front of her. Her eyes widened as realisation dawned on her. "HA EUN! MY BABY! WHERE ARE YOU? BABY! EUNNIE!" she shrieked.

"Hush Ga eul. Shhhh… Calm down. She is fine. The doctors have removed the poison. She is fine. She is recuperating. She will be fine dear." Jae kyung kept her from thrashing, flailing and making a run towards her daughter's room. All the commotion could wake up Ha Eun which wasn't good for her at the moment. "Calm down Ga eul. Trust me. Ji hoo personally saw to it that she was fine. He treated her himself. Don't worry." Jan di assured her. "My baby! My poor baby. Did you find out who did this? What has she ever done to them to face such a heinous punishment at such a tender age?" Ga eul was crying uncontrollably.

"Chagiya! Are you alright darling? I am so relieved you are fine and awake now. Don't worry baby. Our Eunnie is a fighter just like her mother. She is fine. Relax sweetheart." Yi jeong took Ga eul in his arms and consoled her. "Yes Ga eul! You know we wont let anything happen to her." Jun pyo said while Woo bin and Ji Hoo nodded in agreement. "Her vitals are good. She will recover fast. She is our princess after all. I have taken extra special care for her, but you need to calm down right now ga eul or else your voice will her wake her up." Ji hoo told her calmly.

"Who did this to our daughter jeongie? Why?" Ga eul asked yi jeong. "We have caught the maid. She is being bought here right now. We will make her spill the beans." Yi jeong said. Suddenly a noise was heard outside the door. "PLEASE! Don't kill me. I didn't do anything. I was paid. I was forced too. My own family is in danger. Please…." The maid named Mi Ra said. "They have captured my son and asked me to do this if I want him alive. I am very sorry." Mi ra was sobbing uncontrollably.

"HOW COULD YOU? How dare you call yourself a mother when you can't even understand the pain a mother goes through when her own child is hurt? How could you do this?" ga eul shrieked at her. "I am sorry. I perfectly understand your reason to do this. Please tell us the entire plan. Help us get them." Ga eul was pleading with her.

Woo bin looked dangerous as he pointed a gun at Mi ra's temple. "YOU! What made you think you will survive after we are done with you? Huh? You just messed with the wrong people. Now spill out every single thing." "Yes Master Song. I shall tell you everything but please let me and my son go. Please do not harm him. He is only 3 years old." Mi ra sobbed. "Two days I received a call stating that my son had been kidnapped from his day care centre. They demanded I do a job for them only then will they give him back to me. I immediately agreed without thinking of the consequences. Please don't kill me. My son doesn't have anybody. He will be orphaned."

"Jung-ah, let her go. Ji hoo, how's my daughter now. Can I go and see her? I want to stay near my baby."

"You can go and be with her Ga eul. Jan di and Jae kyung will also accompany you. We have posted guards outside your rooms so that no unwanted incidents happen. We are going outside to settle some business."

"Be safe guys, we will be waiting for some news."

At an unknown location far away from Seoul in a dilapidated warehouse, 4 young and handsome men entered the premise with a gun each in their hand and murderous looks on their face. They were escorted to a dimly lit room by one of the men where 2 hostages were tied up to a pole.

Blood kept oozing out from their face as water was splashed on them. All 4 men sat in regal chairs in front of them. "Leo, untie them and bring those filthy rats here." Woo bin ordered. "Yes Master Song."

"Hahahaha! Do you think by tying us here you are going to scare us? You think your daughter is safe? By the time you go back to the hospital we will ensure you have grave news instead." The woman laughed.

"ENOUGH YOU BITCH! DO YOU THINK YOU BOTH WILL BE ALIVE AFTER I AM DONE WITH YOU?" Yi jeong had reached his wits end. "Leo, bring them here. I want to see their faces."

"Yes Master So"

Shock was evident on the faces of all the F4 members. "Min Ha! You? Why? Why did you do this? and Jun Ho. Why are you involved in all this?" Yi jeong asked.

"Yi Jeong, I love you. I truly, deeply love you. I have loved you since time immemorial. Why did you marry that bitch? Why didn't you see my love for you? Cant you see it? Cant you feel it? I love you with all my heart and soul. Please! Please come to me. Marry me. We can have kids of our own. Little you and little me. Please…" Min Ha was crying uncontrollably…

"Huh? Are you crazy? You make me sick. I love Ga eul and no one else. You did this to be my wife? YOU FUCKING HARMED MY WIFE AND CHILD TO GET ME? YOU INSANE WOMAN, YOU ARE GOING TO DIE!" Yi jeong was livid with the revelation made my Min Ha.

"WHY? WHY DOES SHE DESERVE TO DIE? If it would not have been for you. She would have been mine. Ga eul would have been mine. She would have been carrying my baby. Not yours. I loved her all through school and beyond but she never loved me back. She had eyes only for you. Even after I confessed to her, she only replied back saying that she belongs to you MIND, SOUL and BODY." Jun Ho spoke back. He was mad, mad at Yi jeong for taking away Ga eul from him, for loving her so much and for bearing his child.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP. How dare you belittle my sister and my god-daughter. How dare you pull such an act and behave as if you do not repent?" Jun Pyo was angry and furious after all that he heard from the both of them.

"Yi Jeong, lets finish them off. We have to get back to Ga eul and Ha eun." Woo bin pointed two guns at the temple of Jun Ho and Min Ha.

"No!" Yi Jeong murderously said. "You yet have to go through the torture I am going to inflict upon you. How dare you come into our lives and try to claim the life of my daughter and how dare you wish for my wife. How dare you ruin the happiness of my family and how dare you inflict pain on all my friends."

"Yi Jeong, let me handle this for you. I want to start this game. You can end it." The otherwise calm and collected Ji Hoo told him with a dark expression. He moved towards Jun Ho first. "Do you know how I felt when I first saw my god-daughter lying in the hospital? I felt mad, furious and my veins were throbbing with hatred to inflict the most torturous injury to the person who did this to her. Her beautiful porcelain skin was pale white, her dimpled pink cheeks were lifeless, her pink lips were blue, the eyes that held so much life and sparkle were lifeless. She was lying in despair, she was lying there in pain and SHE COULDN'T EVEN COMMUNICATE HER AGONY."

"Now you will pay the price for harming her. For harming my god-daughter and for taking away the love, warmth and sparkle from her eyes. Shall we? Woo bin get me a knife." Ji Hoo commanded.

"NO! NO! You cant do this to me. Please, I am sorry. You cant do this. You are the most kind hearted person amongst all F4. You wont be able to do it." Jun Ho pleaded with him.

"That's right. Beg for mercy. Plead for your life. You are right, I am the most patient one but one look at my god-daughter has evoked the devil in me and you are going to pay for that." With one slash Ji Hoo cut off is fingers. "Lets see how you hold your kids now."

"AAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH! NOOOOO! KILL ME! KILL ME! DON'T LEAVE ME LIKE THIS."

"Oh! Don't worry. I have full intention of doing that. Now shall we move to Min Ha. I believe all this was your plan in the first place, isn't it Min Ha? Well lets see what can I do with you! How about your tongue with which you ordered the murder of my god-daughter. Don't worry sweetheart, I will be quick nice and clean. Don't fidget my love it will be easier and painless if you hold still." Ji Hoo took her face in his hands and gently traced out the outline of her lips before cutting out her tongue.

"Now my turn, Ji Hoo. Don't have all the fun." Jun Pyo picked up Jun Ho from the floor and punched him left right and centre till he couldn't stand any longer. He went next to Min Ha and slapped her til her cheeks were red from it.

"Jun Pyo! Enough. Is this the way to treat our esteemed guests. Let me show you how." With a smirk on his face, Woo bin moved towards Min Ha first. He kicked her in the ribs and her stomach. "There now lets see how you have Yi Jeong's babies or anybody else's for that matter. Now what do we have here. Oh Ji Hoo, you missed out a spot. What about his thumb? Well let me do the honors." Woo bin took Jun Ho's hands in his and swiftly moved the knife over it.

"Yi Jeong their all yours." Woo Bin smirked, got up and went to stand next to Jun Pyo and Min Ha.

"You know, Ga eul wouldn't want any of this. She would have let you go scot free. That's the difference between you and her, Min Ha. That's why I love her and will always do. I think you both have learned a lesson but still." Yi Jeong punched Jun Ho's face till he was down on the floor and lost consciousness. He faced Min Ha whose eyes were full of fear. "I don't have to do anything to you. Your scarred face is enough for you to lead the rest of your life with shame and no dignity. Leo, we are leaving. You may do as you please with these two." "Yes Master So."

Saying so the F4 walked towards the door. "Oh and Leo make sure they don't dare repeat this and let these two serve as a reminder to the rest of the world to not mess with F4." "Yes Master Song."

"Now lets get back to our lovely ladies shall we?" Woo bin asked with a smile. "Yes but not before we change and have a quick shower. We don't want them asking unnecessary questions." Yi Jeong smiled. "Easy for you to say! You don't know what Jan Di is going to do. I may have to sleep on the kitchen floor for a week if I don't tell her what happened here." Jun pyo said agitated. "So you just lie, Genius. We tell them we beat them up and let Leo take care of them. No bloody games need to be mentioned. Are we all clear?" Ji Hoo said.

"My! My! My! Look at you all grow up, Ji Hoo." Woo bin said while acting like an over grown mother with fake tears in his eyes. Everyone cracked up with that and walked towards their cars.


	7. Every cloud has a silver lining

The Other Girl – Chapter 6

Ga Eul was sitting with her eyes closed; holding He Eun's little hands in hers. She could make out the pain her little angel was going through and felt her heart twist with worry and sadness. "How can anybody do this to my poor child? She hasn't even harmed anybody. Why?" Ga eul's mind was sifting through such thoughts when she heard the door open slightly.

"Chagiya! We are back. How is our princess doing? Is she fine?"

"YO! Hows my babe? Oww! Sorry! Why did you hit me Jae?"

"Coz she's sleeping you idiots. Now don't make noise and wait outside". Jae Kyung whispered angrily to the men who just entered the room smelling clean and blood free with new suits on.

"AW! Alright. Don't hit me woman. You don't know what I am capable of." Woo bin smirked at her giving her an all knowing smile. "I will show you who the boss in the bedroom is." Woo Bin enjoyed teasing Jae Kyung for she had turned a deep shade of red and shoved all the four chuckling men outside.

Ga eul kissed Eunnie's forehead followed by Jae Kyung and Jan di before moving out of the room to talk to their respective men. As soon as they stepped out each of them pulled their respective wives for a hug and kiss. "Jeez get a room you guys!" Ji Hoo chuckled. "I am going inside to check Eunnie's stats. Be right back."

"So what happened?" All 3 ladies enquired. "Well! It was Min Ha and Jun Ho who tried to poison our princess. Apparently Jun Ho still wanted you in every possible way and Min Ha wanted to marry Yi Jeong. Lame as it may sound they were the ones behind all this." Woo bin informed them calmly.

"What did you do with them?" Jan di asked while raising her eyebrows at Jun Pyo. "Umm! Nothing. Nothing much. OWW! OWW! Ok, I will tell you everything. Now leave my ear." Jun pyo pleaded with Jan di. "We being the nice gentlemen spoke to them asked them the reasons, beat them up a bit and let them go. As in we asked Leo to do whatever he pleases." Jun pyo informed with a proud smile.

"WHAT?! LEO! That man is a walking murdering machine. Woo bin you know those two won't survive or might be probably killed by now. Why did you leave them with Leo?" Jae kyung was wild as she questioned Woo Bin. "Serves them right sweetheart! Now can we please calm down? We don't want to rob our little Eunnie of her beauty sleep do we?"

"But Woo Bin Sunbae, this wasn't a good solution. They deserved a chance." Ga eul spoke. "No chagiya! They did not. They hurt us. They hurt my family and my friends. They hurt our princess. They deserve it. Now please let this go. What's done is done." Yi jeong pacified ga eul.

"Guys! Eunnie is awake. I need you to come in with me." "EUNNIE!" Everyone exclaimed as they rushed inside the room to be by her side.

Ha Eun slowly opened her eyes to see everyone gather around her, cooing and making funny faces. She moved her eyes trying to find the one she looks for every time she opens her eyes – her father. As soon as she spotted him, she gave him a bright toothless smile. "PA!" she said as she looked at Yi Jeong. There was stunned silence in the room. Everyone stopped the cooing business and looked at her with shocked eyes.

Ha Eun thought something went wrong so she again looked around before settling her eyes on her father and calling out louder this time. "PA!"

Yi Jeong was stunned. He had lost the ability to think the moment he heard her call out to him. He looked towards her and then towards Ga eul who had tears in her eyes. 'She spoke her first word. She spoke her first word. She called out to me. She said "PA". She recognises me. She called out for me.' Yi Jeong's mind was travelling through waves of emotions comprising of shock, happiness and joy.

"Ha Eun my baby! Say it again. Yes your appa's here. Say it again my sweetheart. Chagiya, her first word. She spoke her first word. She called me. She spoke to me." Yi jeong was terribly happy on hearing this. Ga eul had tears in her eyes. Jae kyung and Jan di were crying too. The rest of the guys were too stunned to speak.

Yi jeong immediately wanted to pick her up and give her a bone crushing hug but under current circumstances he couldn't. This confused Ha eun. She wanted him to pick her up and swirl her around like he always does but he only caught her hand. Not finding the warmth of her fathers arms or chest, she started bawling. Everyone in the room went on full panic mode the moment they saw her eyes brimming with tears.

Even her now normal god-fathers were trying their best to make her stop crying. "I think she wants you to pick her up Jeong-ie. I am sorry baby but Appa can't pick you up. Your very weak. You need to rest." Ga eul told her little one. Seeing the little one cry, Yoon Ji Hoo checked her before carefully removing all the tubes and wires that were attached to her body. He carefully picked her up and caressed her tiny back to pacify her.

"Yah! Yoon Ji Hoo. She's my daughter. Give her to me." Yi jeong wanted Ha eun in his arms as soon as he saw her waving towards him wanting to come closer and pick her up. Ji hoo chuckled before letting Ha eun have her way and giving her to Yi jeong. As soon as she went to her father's arms, she snuggled closer to him and felt the warmth radiating from his chest. She immediately stopped crying.

"Yah! Yeobo, lets make a baby too. I want a girl." Jun pyo told Jan di after witnessing the warm father-daughter exchange. "OW! Woman!" "Watch your tongue Jun Pyo. How can you say all these things and be so inappropriate?" Jan di flicked his head.

Everyone burst out laughing, rolling to their sides. For now, all was well. Ha eun was doing much better and was discharged by her god appa Ji Hoo who was rewarded with a very huge toothless smile, hug and peck on his cheek by the little Ha eun.

…..

 _At Yi Jeong's Mansion_

"Eunnie say Omma… Omma…"

"Princess, say Woo Bin appa…"

"No Ji Hoo appa…"

"Yah! She's mine. She will say my name first… Princess say Jun Pyo appa… I will buy you candy"

"GU JUN PYO! How dare you bribe her… she is only 6 months old… have you really lost whatever was left of your brain and common sense?"

"Jan Di, you just watch. She will say my name. Eunnie say Jun Pyo appa… I will buy you all the dolls in the world… please?"

"Will you look at that! Jun pyo is pleading… My! Oh My!"

"Monkey shut up!" Jae Kyung stuck her tongue out towards all the four men who were trying to get Ha eun spell out their names after the incident at the hospital.

Ha eun was looking around somewhat amused by all the antics and faces that were dancing in front of her. She gave everyone her beautiful toothless smile and gave a hearty laugh.

"PA! PA! PA!" She jumped and down on the couch waving her hands asking him to pick her up. "Arasso my princess. Come here." Yi jeong hoisted her up and twirled her around. She laughed gleefully and turned her attention towards all the precious people in her life.

Ha eun looked at her mom playfully… "MA! Oo-pa! Ji-pa! Ju-pa! Ma!" All laughed with joy as they heard their princess call out their names. They looked at each other with ecstasy and joy before snatching her from their arms and twirling her around, hoping to hear her laughter and smile forever.


	8. Poor Yi Jeong

Summer was a beautiful feeling. It brought the birds out, the chirping and the lovely fragrance of flowers in full bloom. It brought about a feeling of elation and joy to one's heart. The days were longer, the nights shorter and the feeling spectacular.

It had been a month since Little Princess Ha Eun's recovery. The tiny toddler was 7 months old and was being pampered even more than necessary by her parents and her god-appas and ahjumma's. Yi Jeong took special care while recruiting any new staff and Woo Bin assured that she had bodyguards whenever she went out with any of them. Ha Eun probably didn't understand any of this was oblivious to all the happenings around her.

It was a tiring day for both Ga Eul and Yi Jeong, the gang had just left after spending the entire day at their mansion and playing with their beloved princess Eunnie… Jan Di and Jae Kyung had again bought her dresses with pretty headbands and matching shoes. At this rate Ha Eun will never wear a dress more than once, Ga eul had protested but it just fell to deaf ears. Her urge to raise Eunnie in a normal environment with middle class values just like her father was a futile exercise. That would never happen till her God-appa's and ahjummas are around who spoiled her since the time she was born.

Ga eul was standing besides the crib staring at her daughter who seemed to be dreaming of milk as she kept sleeping but making sucking sounds and moving her lips while holding onto her mother's finger. She smiled wistfully at her sleeping bundle and carefully extracted her finger from her grip. 'Always hungry! My dear princess, mama will feed you once your awake. Now sweet dreams my love.'

She switched on the table lamp, put on soothing music on the ipod and tiptoed out of the room. Mr. Moon slowly entered the room and cast his light on the sleeping chubby bubby and stood awestruck at her beauty. "Grow little one, grow to be the most loved, treasured and beautiful girl in the world with a beautiful mind and soul." Mr. Moon left the room but Ha Eun was still glowing from within exuding a radiance that would leave anyone mesmerised who saw her.

Yi jeong was watching in awe on how motherly and divine ga eul looks whenever she was with their baby. He caught her tiptoeing out of the room and turning towards their room. He slowly crept behind her and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and placed his chin at the crook of her neck. "Ummm! I love the way you smell, look and feel. I just love every inch of you mind and body. I just love you! It's been so long since I haven't had you in my arms. I miss you so much." Yi jeong whispered while resting his hands behind her back and hugging her tighter.

Ga eul giggled at how romantic her husband could be. "I love you too, Jongie. I have missed you too." In a swift Yi Jeong pushed her against the wall and savoured her lips with a searing kiss till both of them were out of breath and her lips were swollen. He was always amazed at her power to make him lose self control and at this particular vulnerable moment his self control just went out of the window.

He slowly moved towards their room with Ga eul in his arms and kissing her till her lips bleed. A small moan escaped her mouth when he bit her lower lip. He closed the door with his leg and laid her on the bed before climbing on top of her and kissing her savagely. "Undress me sweetheart."

Ga eul turned him over gaining dominance while he lay below her while she straddled him. She gave him a devilish grin before lowering herself to remove his tie. She held kissed him quickly and bit on his lips making him moan. She neatly bit on his tie and pulled it using her teeth and threw it away.

Next she unbuttoned his shirt one by one and kissed every inch if his torso as she did so. She kissed, sucked and licked his nipples eliciting a moan and a gasp from his mouth. "Good God Ga eul!"

She pulled his shirt and threw it on the floor before proceeding to the main part. She slid down his legs and caressed his member using her hands skilfully over his pants. He gasped and closed his eyes enjoying the moment and loving the feel of her now expert hands giving him pleasure till he saw stars.

As if on cue, a loud wail erupted through the house and reached their ears. Yi jeong got so frustrated that he wanted to curse for ruining his moment but knowing it was his princess he only sighed before standing up and pulling a white tee from his closet.

Ga eul gave him a look which said she was sorry and gave him a quick peck on his lips before standing up and moving towards her baby's room. Her baby needed her and that was more important than satisfying their passions at the moment. Yi jeong followed her to their baby's room to see their cute looking chubby wailing her lungs out looking around for her mom, with tears staining her face, nose leaking and red with all the crying. He immediately went next to her, picked her up and caressed her back while cradling her in his arms.

He had endured a lot many things in life but he could never see even an iota of sadness or tears in the eyes of his two most precious women. Ha eun stopped crying feeling the warmth of strong arms and of love. She again started making sucking sounds and was trying to pull down yi jeongs tee.

"Aww! Looks like our princess is hungry and looking to you for milk." Ga eul couldn't stop her laughter at the look that was plastered on Yi jeongs face the minute Eunnie pulled his tee. He looked positively scandalized. "Yah! Eunnie, this appa not omma. Don't pull my tee. Omma will feed you."

Ga eul sat on the rocking chair while he passed on their princess to her. She removed her bra making Yi jeong desire her more. Ha eun was the only reason that was stopping him from devouring her then and there. Eunnie quickly felt her mother's nipples and started sucking happily to fill her stomach. "Ahh! Slowly baby, it hurts. Your hurting omma darling, please don't bite. Ahhh… Eunnie don't bite. No one is going to share your food." Ga eul glared at Yi jeong who was looking at her sheepishly. He was watching with pure amusement at their daughter trying to grab Ga eul and sucking very hard. "Our baby is hungry yeobo, don't reprimand her sweetheart." "Easy for you to say, So Yi Jeong, why don't you try it? Maybe then you will know the pain. Slowly baby. Please be gentle with omma sweetheart, please don't hurt omma."

Ha eun seemed to be a smart lady for she understood her mother's discomfort and continued to feed slowly and gently. "That's like my beautiful baby." Ga eul kissed her baby's forehead and smiled at her. She could see Ha eun trying to fight off her sleep but failing to do so. Finally after much fighting and grogginess, Eunnie finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Yi Jeong chuckled at the sight and lifted her from ga eul's arms before placing her back in the crib and tucking her tightly in the bed. Ga eul adjusted her clothing before going back to the crib and kissing her daughter good night. They both stood side by side, holding each other looking at their blessing and silently praying to keep her hale and hearty always.

Yi Jeong tugged Ga eul out of the room and closed the door. He piggybacked her to their room and pinned her against the walls and kissed her longingly. "Mrs. So, you have been charged guilty of ignoring your husband for quite some time now. I think it would be apt if you could compensate in full this instant by spending the rest of your life with Mr. So, although it's a given." Yi Jeong smirked at his adorable but sexy wife whose hair was ruffled, lips swollen, hands pinned to the walls and breathing ragged. She looked every bit sexy and like a goddess wanting to be satisfied.

"I will adhere to everything you say Mr. So but just so know my 7 month old daughter is my priority right now, so if she cries again you have to let me go." Ga eul smirked at her husband before taking a bold step and kissing him full on the lips.


End file.
